


League of Kings

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi: Discord Prompts [5]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), Star Trek, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: League of Kings, New Age, Team Medi, Tolkien Discord Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: The leaders of Middle-earth confront their Starfleet Allies when the 'Initiative' is revealed under their noses.





	League of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place Earth Year 2372 (toward the end of the fourth season of DS9); Fourth Age year 12
> 
> From the Tolkien Discord Prompt.

“So it’s begun.”

 

The three of them stood across the room from the King and Steward of Gondor, and the King of Rohan. 

 

“That’s right,” Captain Adam Reid III said, nodding.“Its been coming for a while now.”

King Elessar glowered at Adam when Faramir spoke up.“You kept us out of the loop, after everything we’ve been through,” he said, while looking at Commander Buffi K’gar. “You ran your plays under our noses for your ‘Initiative’ without so much as a consultation.”

“You used our friendship to further your ends,” Éomer said, accusingly, to Captain Joshua Reid-Lebeau.“You had me believe you were in dire straits—you deceived me and my sister!”

“Now, don’t let’s exaggerate,” Joshua Maurice drawled.“You should have known when I was dragging Dr. Science through the land I was up to something—“

 

“What’s done is done.” Aragorn said, over everyone.“The Initiative, or whatever it’s called now, is underway.And as a member planet of the Federation, we are obligated to facilitate it.”He walked back to the other side of the room.“Whether we like it or not.”

 

“That’s right,” Buffi said.

“You went to Erebor with your machinations before you came to me!” Faramir said to Joshua.“You went to Dwalin before you went to his King!”He sat at the long table.“I thought you trusted us.”

“You’re making this personal,” Adam said to Faramir.“You’re not seeing the big picture.”

 

It was then that the Lord of Imladris spoke up. “The Klingon Empire is making claims to formerly settled territory,” Elrond said.“They have grown more aggressive throughout the quadrant, including invading Cardassian space.The Dominion have sent Changeling agents to sow disinformation and disrupt life throughout the Federation.These three have done these deeds in anticipation of these events.Their foresight may well have saved this world.”

 

There was a moment of quiet in the room.Buffi was about to speak when another voice spoke up.

“It’s just another milestone in the road.”

Their heads turned toward the little man in the corner, with the wide eyes. 

“It comes and goes, war and peace,” Frodo Baggins said to them.“This is what they did to keep war from your shores for as long as possible.They learned the lessons from fighting the Exxians how to work with you.Don’t you understand?They have given to you a gift.”

The hardness in Aragorn’s face softened when he turned to Frodo.“But they did not ask if we wanted it.You _do_ understand that?”

“War is before you,” Frodo replied, “Whether you want it or not.”His mouth turned up in a smile.“Now who said _that_ , I wonder?”

 

Faramir cut through the rhetoric.“Now that we’re in on your schemes,” he said.“What use do you have for us?”

“You’re building ships,” Adam replied.“Build your ships.The Elves are doing the same.Fíli and Kíli are building their Warhammer along with their long-lost Uncle in Limbo.The Thunderans next door are doing the same.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Josh said to Éomer.“But you get it, right?”

Éomer sighed and gestured dismissively at Josh.“I do, but…it cuts, all the same.”

Joshua shrugged.“Wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t care about this planet.”

Éomer glared at him, not bothering to rebut his statement.

 

Adam and Aragorn stood opposite each other, even as Joshua and Buffi attempted to make inroads at apology with Éomer and Faramir, respectively. 

“How do I make this better?” Adam asked. 

“You don’t,” Aragorn replied.“You prove to me that you do care about this world by working _with_ me to keep it safe.”

Adam nodded.“All right.”He tapped his comm badge.“Gentlemen, if you’ll come in, please?”

 

The first man to enter was tall and broad, with a full mane of red hair framing a tawny face.He wore a blue tunic with a short cape.

“L’Rohr,” Aragorn said, recognizing him right away.With the current King of New Thundera on his throne, L’Rohr, newly dubbed his heir, conducted Thunderan business in his stead.

The second man was slightly reticent to enter.Pale, amber-eyed, but dignified all the same, he walked in with his longtime consort. 

Adam smiled warmly.Aside from Aragorn himself, the Gundabad orc was one of the few surviving people who knew his father and grandfather.

“Mister Azkh,” he said.“I’m glad you could return.”

“We nearly didn’t,” Azkh’s consort grumbled.“Stupid Klingon blockade’s making passage out of Draenor nearly impossible.”

“Rattie,” Azkh put a hand up, silencing his mate.“You called, Captain.I came.Hello, Estel.”

“Mister Azkh,” Aragorn replied.

“I’m still not sure why I am here,” Azkh continued.“Aside from your talks about including my Red Fleet in your Initiative…”

Aragorn sighed and turned once again to Adam.“Seems like you’re working your angle throughout the Alpha Quadrant.”

“Exactly,” Adam replied.Distance separates you and Azkh, King Elessar.Azkh and Limbo.Limbo and Cain, and all the other member worlds.”

“Yah?” Ratbag spoke up.“So?”

“So they don’t have to,” Joshua Maurice answered.“Time’s comin’ when things are gonna come at you all that you can’t face alone.There’s exceptional folks throughout the Alpha Quadrant that can come to each others’ aid, an’ that’s true strength.”

“And we’ve decided that you,” Buffi said, looking at Faramir, “Who we trust the most through all of this, should be the spokes of this wheel we’re building.”

As Buffi finished, another group charged in.Azkh’s face lit up as he realized.“Fíli!”

“The Warhammer _will_ be ready,” His brother Kíli announced. 

“And we pledge its use for Arda and the Alpha Quadrant,” Thorin Oakenshield announced.The origins of this Thorin, from another reality, were dismissed for the time being. 

 

“Elessar Telcontar.Éomer Eadig.Thorin Oakenshield.L’Rohr.Azkh the Accountant,” Elrond said.“From you five, and perhaps another, we can begin the Initiative in earnest.”He looked upon them all.“The new Age has truly begun.”

“What are we calling this lot, then?” Ratbag asked.

 

Elrond eyed them keenly.“You shall be known as the League of Kings.”


End file.
